Love You the Way You Are
by Galacticmusicalgirl
Summary: Gallus' friends comfort him after he explains to them why he doesn't have a family. Sorry if this summary is bad. Takes place after the ending of "The Hearth's Warming Club"


The Young 6 were cleaning after they agreed to stay during winter break to clean up the mess that Gallus made so that he and his friends would stay together for the holidays. He had no family,so he never really got to experience the joys of being together with family during the holidays. While everyone was cleaning,Sandbar was curious about why Gallus didn't have a family,so he decided to ask him.

"Hey,I'm just wondering about one thing. How come you don't have a family?"Sandbar asked as Gallus sighed as Smolder,Silverstream,Yona,and Ocellus walked up to the two boys.

"Yeah,I was wondering the same thing,"Smolder said.

"Well,I used to have my parents for only a few minutes,"Gallus explained.

"What do you mean only for a few minutes?"Ocellus asked as she grew more curious.

"My parents abandoned me a few minutes after I was born,"He said as the others gasped in shock. They were all asking themselves the same question: Who would abandon their child a few minutes after they were born?

"But why? Who would do that?!"Silverstream asked in shock. She was trying not to cry because she just felt so bad for him.

"They abandoned me because….I wasn't the right color for them. They thought that I was ugly,so they left me in a box behind a building and yeah,that's where I spent most of my childhood,until I met Grandpa Gruff,"Gallus explained as his voice cracked from sadness. The others were in utter shock,even Smolder. The griffin then turned away from his friends and went to the window to look at the sky. Seeing all the beautiful stars lighting up in the sky made him feel even more upset and he started to cry. Even though he tried to hide the tears away,his friends still noticed and they all walked up to him. They knew that their friend needed some cheering up.

"Gallus,it's okay,don't cry. You might not have parents or a family,but you've got us and we would never abandon you,"Sandbar said as he wrapped his hoof around the griffin's shoulder.

"I have a question though,do you guys like me the way I am? Because I do feel like I'm ugly and well,I feel like I don't fit in with the other griffins,"Gallus asked as more tears started to come out of his eyes. His friends immediately replied with a hug.

"Of course we do!"They all shouted at the same time.

"We love you the way you are and you should embrace that. You look different from other griffins because you aren't those griffins,you're you and unique and we would never ask for a better version of you,"Ocellus said.

"Ugh,so cheesy. But she's right though,"Smolder said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"And we stick together always,like yaks!"Yona said happily.

"Thanks guys,I feel better now,"Gallus said as he wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"Now,shall we get back to cleaning?"Sandbar asked with enthusiasm in his voice as Silverstream grabbed a mop.

"Yeah,Yona can't wait to attend dinner!"Yona exclaimed as she jumped up and down with force. The others were trying not to fall down on the ground.

"Yona sorry,"She apologized as she stopped jumping.

"Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again!"Silverstream sung as she accidentally threw the mop at Smolder.

"Hey,watch where you're throwing that!"Smolder yelled,but she started to laugh afterwards. The others joined her as they all continued to clean up the room. What they didn't know was that Twilight Sparkle,Spike,and Rainbow Dash were listening to the whole conservation.

"You know,moments like these make me feel glad that we opened up the school,"Twilight whispered softly to the rainbow-maned pony and purple dragon.

"Same,"Rainbow Dash replied softly as the three hugged each other and then walked away.

* * *

Author's Notes:So yeah,that was my story. What I noticed was that Gallus looked different from the other griffins,so I decided to write about that. I hope you enjoyed the story and please rate and review.


End file.
